


Marked Calender

by Nerdoftheworld



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Cheap Toys, Flirting, M/M, Nerd!Jack, Punk!Hiccup, carnivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:50:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdoftheworld/pseuds/Nerdoftheworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Notorious school badass Hiccup takes a cute nerd on a date to the carnival</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked Calender

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy

From just looking, anyone with half a brain can tell that Hayden “Hiccup” Horrendous Haddock the Third was the baddest, toughest and punkest guy in Berk, if not the whole country. His tattoos and piercings can be seen a mile away, colorful and bold and shining like a beacon in the night. Everyone feared him whenever they’d hear his big, black,thick boots clunking down the hallway, afraid what he’d do if they were looking at him the wrong way. There were rumors that all the girls he dated absolutely hated the man’s mean nature to the point of claiming abuse ….

 

They were all lies.

 

After dating Hiccup for almost a full month and a half, Jack has started to realize that almost every rumor revolving around the punk was absolutely wrong, because no way would anyone in little Joyce, Pennsylvania ever guess that the town’s punk was standing right in front of Jack and trying feverishly to get him the stuffed white and horned dragon on one of the carnival ball pitching games.

 

“Damn it,” Hiccup swore under his breath, missing the last balloon by a hair. The girl managing the booth sighs lightly, undoing the braid she put into her hair to restart as she watches Hiccup hopelessly try to win the rigged game. When he gives her a pointed glare, she rolls her emerald eyes and takes the two dollars and blowing up more balloons for him.

 

“You know, these things cost like, five dollars,” she starts, flipping golden locks over her shoulder. “You’ve already wasted ten dollars,”

 

“Just start the game up again, okay, Punzie?” he snarls, getting a giggle out of the girl again. She hands him the mini beanie bags again, leaning against the wall of the booth and restarting to braid her long hair.

 

Jack sighs quietly, picking at the threads of the cuff of his - _Hiccup’s_ \- jacket. He remembers, as soon as they got there, Hiccup shrugged off his warm black leather jacket with his cologne and last name ‘HADDOCK’ written in blood red on the back, and forced Jack to put it on with the excuse that it was too cold for Jack to walk around in a T-shirt. His exact words were, “ _You can’t walk around without a jacket - here, put it on, you idiot, I don’t want you freezing your ass off on our first date,”_    

 

A groan from Hiccup snaps Jack back to the now, crossing his thin arms over his chest and bouncing on his heels next to Hiccup. “Hiccup, you don’t have to win it,” the frosted hair teen says, biting his bottom lip nervously. “It’s not that big a deal, stop wasting your money,”

 

“Hm,” the girl - Punzie? - hums, folding her hands behind her back and taking large strides over to Hiccup before leaning onto the wooden table all knowingly. “You hear that, Hic?

 

"Don’t you have a boyfriend to annoy?”

 

“Not this week, he’s studying. Besides, watching you try and act like a boyfriend is much better,”

 

“Just take the fucking money,”

 

The girl turns around with a smirk, heading back to pick up the ammunition. Hiccup sighs loudly, eyes determined on hitting the balloons like it was life or death before turning to look at Jack with a slightly aggravated expression across his freckled features. “Just so you know, this isn’t all for you,” he scowls lightly, his fingers moving on their own accord as if they were just itching to move in the bitter weather. In fact, Jack has noticed him fidgeting whenever he lied - it’s his tell. “I’m trying to win this for your sister, Elsa’s pretty hot,” 

 

It would’ve stung Jack about a month ago, but by now, he shrugs his thin shoulders and leans his head cockily to the side.

 

“Sure, she’ll love it,” he smirks, daring Hiccup to say something else. “In fact, why don’t you deliver it yourself,” he watches Hiccup swing his arm back lightly, a smile tugging at his thin lips. He throws it and a blue balloon pops, earning a small flinch from anyone passing by. “The dashing knight Hiccup Haddock coming to Princess Elsa’s side baring gifts of cheap stuffed animals,” he snorts when Hiccup pops the second one, noticing the tension leave his shoulders immediately. One more to go. “It’s like a Shrek-esque love story but you’re Lord Farquaad,”

 

The third and final balloon finally pops after almost an hour standing in front of the booth, both Punzie (?) and Hiccup cheering loudly as the blonde takes the stuffed dragon from the one movie - a bewilderbeast? - down from the top of the booth and handing it to an excited Hiccup. “Pleasure doing business with you, cabbage baby,” he smiles, tucking the toy under his arm (though it was probably half Jack’s height) and bowing in front of her as he gripped Jack’s shoulder to pull him away from the game.

 

“For the last time, my grandma was a German immigrant! Rapunzel is a very nice name, you know!” she hollers after them, huffing loudly and going back to work. 

 

Once they were at a good distance away from Rapunzel, Hiccup let go of Jack’s shoulders and walked along side the teen for a bit, holding the toy and examining it for something. Jack mentally shrugged, enjoying the silence between them while the strolled along the dirt and patchy grass road that is an empty lot during the other months that aren’t winter or summer. The sun is setting pretty quickly, the lights on all the booths and rides shining through the darkness like stars for the time being. The teen stops short of arriving at the ferris wheel when he feels Hiccup’s presence gone, only to find that he stopped walking three feet back.

 

“Hiccup?”

 

“Hey, here,” he hands the stuffed animal to Jack, scratching behind his head while watching Jack take the over sized stuffed animal in his arms. “You can keep it, I guess, I don’t think your sister would like it,”

 

Jack smiles sheepishly behind the stuffed dragon’s head, then leaning his head against the soft head of his new toy. “Thanks,” he breathes, holding onto it with both arms. “I like it,”

 

Hiccup shrugs, letting out a breathe to watch it fog up in front of him as he slowly leans closer and closer to Jack in the process. He swallows thickly, Adam’s apple bobbing on his freckled throat and Jack is trying everything in his power to not laugh. It’s cute, seeing someone covered in tattoos and ripped clothes actually being nervous around someone they’d beat up for lunch money is they were in a cheesy film. About five more minutes into the walk, Hiccup looks down at him and mumbles, “C’mere,” before stopping Jack in his tracks and wrapping a arm around him again, this time ducking low enough to kiss his white head softly. He rubs Jack’s arm a little, hoping to warm up the already pale teen. 

 

“Hey, Hiccup?” Jack squeaks, rubbing his cheek against Hiccup’s shoulder as he tries to look up at his boyfriend. When he got a short hum in reply, Jack rolls his eyes and slaps the older boy’s chest, looking up at him even though Hiccup’s breath fogs up his glasses when he finally looks down. “Can I, um, you know, uh …. kiss you? I mean - you don’t have to, I just thought that, uh-”

 

“You know, you’re pretty cute, Jackson Overland,” Hiccup chuckles, using his free hand to brush Jack’s bangs away from his face. “You blush a lot,”

 

“It’s the cold,” Jack argues, pouting a little as he feels his cheeks warm up. “And you shouldn’t be talking! We’ve been dating for a month and a half-”

 

“Five weeks and three days,”

 

“…. you’ve been counting?”

 

Hiccup shrugs. “I have my calender marked, I usually forget big stuff so I mark them,”

 

“You marked the day we started dating?”

 

“Yeah? Look, I don’t like getting in trouble just because I forgot our two month anniversary or something like that,” Hiccup smiles, index finger and thumb holding Jack’s chin lightly so that he can duck away if he wanted to but otherwise stayed put. “Now I’ve gotta mark our first kiss,”

 

And just like that, Hayden “Hiccup” Haddock’s lips are on his own chapped and cold ones, his warm hand going from his chin to cup his jaw like the most fragile thing he’s ever held and that’s saying something because most guys Jack knows that wears black don’t like handling with care. But Hiccup is different; Hiccup pretends to be mean and rude with Jack even though whenever they’re alone and relaxing in one of their rooms, Hiccup is always the one to initiate grabbing Jack and plopping him between his legs while he plays video games for “good luck”, resting his chin on his shoulder and placing his hands around his hips. 

 

Right when Jack is so sure that he’ll die happily from lack of air just to enjoy another minute of Hiccup’s lips against his, the taller male pulls away and stops Jack from chasing after by peppering his cheeks and nose with light pecks. “You like my jacket?”

 

“Yeah, i-it’s warm, very nice,”

 

“Good, keep it,” Hiccup says in a tone that Jack can only describe as purring. “Don’t want anyone messing with my Frostbite,”

 

“Whatever, Fishbone,”


End file.
